


Snowing Heavily

by HansBlanke



Series: No One Calls It Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Maybe out of character slightly, not really kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: Maybe they don't really have much in common, but they're both chilly and bored.





	Snowing Heavily

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [В снегах](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441851) by Hans Blanke. 



> I don't really know why I made up this pairing at all, they're just both really hot.  
> Please please please report any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

It had been snowing fiercely, three days in a row and without a sign of stopping, on this godforsaken planet and especially over the rebels' base (as they had proudly called that barn which was barely protected from cold). The two men on watch agreed that that was outrageous as much as if they had developed a telepathic connection between them during their lonely waiting.

A tanned man who was seemingly younger would catch a snowflake with his tongue every now and then. His companion, to who the former addressed himself as "Captain Sisko," tried to follow his example but managed nothing, not counting the beautiful quick movement with which he darted out his tongue. Perhaps his lack of luck was the reason he started talking to the other more and more often, considering there wasn't really another way of chasing time away.

The lucky watchman fixed his eyes on yet another snowflake and let his lips part lazily, as if he did not want to have it for a snack like a five-year old but was willing to let it in his mouth just out of boredom. He got it, as always.

"That's not fair," the elder resented. There was not a grain of resentment in voice though. He was answered with a mildly interested look, and explained. "You don't even have to make an effort. _I_ can do it like that, too."

"Go ahead." The younger closed his eyes, as if trying to take a nap on his feet. Another icy feather stuck onto his lip: it snowed heavier.

The Captain's tongue darted out at it as before, its movement quick and beautiful, licking the snowflake away in a wink of an eye. A phase pistol was pressed between his ribs just as quickly.

"Ben, you sure you're not confusing me with somebody?"

"If you're not a changeling that disguised himself as Julian Bashir and took along the lot of his dirty jokes, too, then I'm sure." Ben assured him gladly. The weapon pointed at him did not discourage him at all.

Julian pushed him away a little, pointed his pistol back into space and explained, his words slow like talking to an idiot. "You behave like that with girls. In what way do I look like a girl?"

A week-old beard did indeed serve to tell him apart. Sisko smiled broadly.

"I've been _sober_ for a month, and now anyone looks like a girl to me."

His white-toothed grin could make a searchlight in the ongoing darkness.

Bashir opened his eyes and took a reproaching look. "That's a deviation, ya know?"

"Come on. At least we're both from Terra. That's not as bad as it could be."

"Could be with who?" Something evil flickered in Bashir's eyes.

"With me." The Captain replied calmly, merely confused with the reply. He turned away and waved his phaser at the snow mess around them. "Like, it's pleasant when everyone from Trills to Cardassians wants a place in your bed, but- When a new girl means something new in her pants, you get tired quickly. Why'd you ask?"

"I thought that you-" Bashir snorted. "Nevermind."

"No-no, you say it! I'm listening!" Well, no one ever could get away from that man's nose for rumour.

"Did O'Brien tell you _in detail_ about how far his reconnaissance on the other side had got him?" Bashir tried to sound displeased but, invisible for the Captain, the corners of his mouth quivered.

"He didn't even let it slip that there'd been something on xenophilia." Ben replied eagerly, even impatiently. "Spill it."

"You know who their Bashir is dating?" His companion breathed out, his tone almost careless. "A lizard."

"Ziyal?" Sisko answered with a compassionate tut. "That's no luck bro, it's always more complicated with halflings-"

It was so silent that he turned, half expecting to see his fellow rebel already murdered. The latter was alive and well though. The expressive look he gave him made the joyful Captain grin again.

"So?"

"Garak." Julian pronounced.

"That's a deviation, ya know?" Sisko said, not lifting a brow.

The next second they both howled.

"Garak!"

"A lizard!"

"Praise the Federation!"

"Peacemakers in bed with military!"

"No." Bashir said when he calmed down a little. "Garak's no military there. You'll never guess..." He took another dramatic pause. "He's a tailor."

Sisko shrieked with laughter.

"So, am I still a worse option?" He panted.

"I'm not _that_ bored." Bashir pushed him away again a little, but did not stop grinning.

"You think I'm boring?" Now Sisko lifted his eyebrow, all the way up to his missing hair.

"Has such a boring courting ever got you anywhere?"

" _Everywhere._ " He spread his arms, as if disclosing a great mystery. Bashir looked around and gave him a wise nod.

"Ah indeed. A totally frozen planet is a huge achievement, right? Maybe we'll get out of here more quickly if I abstain." He grew silent and tried to concentrate on watching.

Sisko was still agitated. "You know what Kira and Jadzia have in common?"

"You mean, their pants do?" The distracted Julian asked bask. Still, there was nothing worth his attention around them, so he could not be bothered.

"Each would gladly rip off the other's hair-"

"That's no news-"

"-because of _me_." Ben finished so heavily as if that should have tipped the scales in his favour. "You don't trust Dax's taste? Never noticed how she looks at you when she thinks I'm not watching?"

"If I were someone else, I don't think I would look at myself." But Julian had to make an effort to suppress his wish to straighten up.

Sisko watched, quiet, as Bashir brushed his hair, thick with snow, away from his forehead, caught another snowflake and teased his lip, dry and cracked from constant licking and bleeding slightly, with his tongue. Despite his usual talkativeness, he only said, "Your loss."

Bashir looked at him out of a corner of his eye. The Captain had funny ways of ensuring his crew's loyalty, and yet... maybe they worked, and Julian could swear all he wanted when admitting it. _Okay,_ he told himself, _if no one comes today, I'll get bored enough in the middle of these snowdrifts, just enough_ to...

It kept snowing for a long time; yet no one showed up.


End file.
